Rally
【Intro】 As a gameplay for players in the union, it can assemble troops higher than the upper limit of the number of your own soldiers, attacking the enemy's main city, sub-city, fortress,and the city that union doesn't occupy. 【Conditions】 1. When the player has no union, he can only initiate single-player (only himself) for the enemy building (main city, sub-city, fortress, wild stronghold,and union building). 2. After the players join the league, they can initiate the rally for NPCs such as the Mecha Army and the Mutant General. 3. The player needs to consume a rally horn when initiating the rally. When the rally horn is insufficient, it can be purchased by 50 diamonds . 4.Participation in the rally does not consume the rally horn. 5. If the rally target is a city, the rally does not need to consume the rally horn. 【How to initiate the rally?】 1. In the big map, select a main city, a sub-city or a fortress which is not occupied by your allies, or a city not occupied by Union, click the “rally” button, and use this as the target of rally. 2. In the rally settings, you can select the starting point (the initial default is the initiator’s main city), and all the allies participating in the rally will go to the location to wait for the departure. 3. The initiator can also set the minimum force limit for this rally. If the number of soldiers assembled during the rally time(60 minutes) reaches the minimum force limit, the rally unit will immediately start; if during the rally time, the minimum force requirement is not met, the rally force will be automatically disbanded after the countdown is over (the upper limit of the rally force can be upgraded by upgrading the embassy). 4. When the initiator finish the setting, you can click to go to the formation, send your own troops, wait for the allies to participate in the rally, and the players in the rally can also accelerate the other allies in the journey. 5. In addition to the mechanism for the automatic start of the rally, the initiator can also perform the manual departure operation on the rally details interface according to the actual rally situation. 6. In addition, the initiator can also perform operations such as adding troops, dismissing teams, or dissolving the rally in the rally details interface. 【How to participate in rally?】 1. After the allies successfully launch the rally, they will send the link to the union channel. Other allies can jump to the rally details interface by clicking the link to join the rally. 2. In addition, other allies can also click on “Rally Details” to enter the interface and join the rally in the “Union-War-Rally” column. 3. The player can withdraw the participation at any time while waiting for the rally. 4. If the union has a league, the members of the Union can also participate in the rally of the league. 【rally setting】 1. When initiating the rally, you can check whether the members in the rally are allowed to start autonomously. After checking, all members in the rally (already reached) can start to assemble. 2. When the rally is initiated, you can check whether the number of legions reaching 8 can start automatically. After the check, if the legion reaches 8 in the rally, the rally will automatically start without manual departure. 3. Whether to share in the union channel, after checking, the information will be sent to the Union channel synchronously after the successful aggregation is completed; 4. Set the set secret command. After checking, you need to set the corresponding 4-digit password. When other allies join the rally, you need to enter the corresponding 4-digit password. When the password is correct, you can join the rally. 5. The lower limit of the number of soldiers to start automatically. When the player sets a certain number of the lower limit of the number of soldiers, regardless of whether the number of corps reaches 8 or not, as long as the number of soldiers in the rally exceeds the lower limit of the number of soldiers , the rally automatically starts. The default is the maximum number of soldiers (the initiator's embassy decide) 【rally bonus】 1. When assembling troops to attack the enemy player's main city, if the battle is successful, it is also possible to obtain the enemy right of the enemy player's main city, and its right is owned by the initiator of the rally. 2. If the attacking target is the enemy player's main city and the enemy's resources can be robbed , the total resources will be allocated to each of the assembled troops according to the number of troops and dead soldiers. 【Others】 1. All members can accelerate the rally of troops when they march. 2. In the relevant battle report, the player can see in details the battle data ' '